english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman Beyond (1999)
Batman Beyond (known as Batman of the Future in Europe, Latin America, Australia and India) is an American animated television series created by Warner Bros. Animation in collaboration with DC Comics as a continuation of the Batman legacy. The series began airing on January 10, 1999, and ended its run on December 18, 2001. After 52 episodes spanning three seasons and one direct-to-video film. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Will Friedle as Terry McGinnis 'Secondary Cast' *Cree Summer as Max Gibson *Lauren Tom as Dana Tan 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie as Boy (ep29), Kenny (ep37) *Adrienne Barbeau as Singer (ep44) *Alex Thomas, Jr. as Burfid (ep36) *Alexis Denisof as Zander *Amanda Donohoe as Queen (ep8) *Andrew Bowen as Rick (ep10) *Andy Dick as Slim (ep32) *Angie Harmon as Barbara Gordon (eps40-48) *Azura Skye as Deanna (ep42) *B.J. Ward as Singer (ep44) *Barry Dennen as Captain (ep11) *Bernie Casey as Tyrus Block (ep20) *Beth Howland as Singer (ep44) *Bill Fagerbakke as Howard Lewis/Payback (ep37) *Bill Smitrovich as Frank Watt (ep4), Ronny Boxer (ep39) *Bob Joles as Driver (ep48) *Brian George as Dr. Bonjahri (ep49), Jace (ep25), Lieutenant (ep12), Samir (ep8) *Brian Tochi as Albino (ep23) *Bruce Timm as J-Man (ep49), Jokerz Leader, Top Hat Joker (ep51) *Bumper Robinson as Zack (ep37) *CCH Pounder as Anchor Woman (ep1) *Candi Milo as Nicole (ep8) *Carl Lumbly as Stalker *Cary Elwes as Paxton Powers (ep13) *Chad Einbinder as Father (ep46), Guard (ep43) *Charles Kimbrough as Gordon (ep44) *Charlie Rocket as Donny's Dad (ep21) *Chick Vennera as Chauffeur (ep39) *Chris Demetral as Corey Cavalieri (ep36) *Chris Mulkey as Walter Shreeve/Shriek *Christopher McDonald as Superman *Clancy Brown as Big Time (ep48) *Clyde Kusatsu as Coach (ep1), Jimmy Lin (ep31), Mr. Fong (ep42), Mr. Tan (ep22) *Corey Burton as Barge Captain (ep5), Captain (ep17), General Norman (ep6), Istivan Hegedesh (ep30), Kobra Op 1 (ep52), Vilmos Egans (ep2) *Cree Summer as Tigress (ep14) *Curtis Armstrong as Warren (ep37) *Dan Castellaneta as Guard (ep49), Kobra Commando (ep50), Mr. Brooks (ep26) *Dan Lauria as Bill Wallace (ep15) *Daphne Zuniga as April (ep35), Lula (ep20) *Dave Walsh as Boy Student (ep18), Dirk (ep9), Rocketeer (ep6), Stage Manager (ep31) *David Faustino as Sean (ep29) *David Warner as Ra's Al Ghul (ep44) *Diedrich Bader as Zeta (ep51) *Don Harvey as Kidnapper (ep6), Vincent (ep29) *Dorian Harewood as Big Jim Tate/Armory *Ed Begley, Jr. as Dr. Corso (ep35) *Edie McClurg as Ms. Martel (ep33) *Efrain Figueroa as Repoman (ep42) *Eli Marienthal as Dak (ep38) *Eliott Goretsky as Bellman (ep19), Kip (ep21) *Eric Michael Cole as Kneejerk (ep35) *Ethan Embry as Lee (ep16), Terrapin (ep35) *Farrah Forke as Barda *Fiona Landers as Girl (ep6) *Gabrielle Carteris as Sable Thorpe (ep40) *Gary Cole as Zeta (ep33) *Gary Sturgis as Captain Ruebens (ep43), Driver (ep49), Kobra (ep50), Punk (ep44) *Gedde Watanabe as Dr. Suzuki (ep41), Principal (ep24) *George Del Hoyo as Captain Zane (ep28) *George Lazenby as King *George Takei as Mr. Fixx *Greg Eagles as Joker (ep20), Max's Dad (ep21) *Gregg Berger as Computer (ep7), Dispatch Agent (ep33), Golem Controller (ep4), Pilot (ep27) *Grey DeLisle as Servant Girl#2 (ep50) *Henry Rollins as Mad Stan *Ian Buchanan as Dr. Cuvier (ep14) *Ian Patrick Williams as Andrews (ep7) *Ian Ziering as Mason Forrest (ep9) *Ice T as Ramrod (ep14) *Jack Roth as Virtual Newsman (ep1) *James Eckhouse as Zacharias (ep45) *James Sikking as Foreman (ep25), Harry (ep23) *Jamie Torcellini as Singer (ep44) *Jan Rabson as Rocketeer Leader (ep6) *Jason Marsden as Donny (ep21) *Jason Nash as Harold/Bullwhip (ep35) *Jeff Glen Bennett as 2-D Man (ep6), Zookeeper (ep25) *Jeff Harlan as Agent Console (ep33), Bellboy (ep28), Guard (ep48), P.A. Announcer (ep34) *Jennifer Hale as Jessie (ep21) *Jill Eikenberry as Carter's Mom (ep18) *Jim Wise as Maddie (ep39) *Joanna Hulce as Irene (ep41) *Jodi Benson as Aquagirl *Joe Lala as Sailboat Captain (ep8), Spike (ep4) *Joe Spano as Bennet, Boss (ep27), Sniper (ep5) *John Mariano as Driver (ep27) *John Ritter as Dr. David Wheeler (ep29) *John Rubano as Reporter (ep2) *John Rubinow as Doctor#1 (ep5), Virtual News Anchor (ep13) *Johnny Galecki as Knux (ep35) *Jon Cypher as Dr. Ira Billing/Spellbinder *Jon Polito as Mayor (ep48) *Julie Nathanson as Ro (ep51) *Kate Jackson as Bombshell (ep23) *Kathleen Freeman as Ma Mayhem (ep32) *Keith Szarabajka as Bracelet Kobra (ep52) *Keone Young as Dr. Ho (ep51) *Kerrigan Mahan as Baker (ep33), Kobra One (ep34), Main Kobra Op (ep52) *Kevin Dunn as Dr. Hodges (ep6) *Kevin M. Richardson as Mr. Chandler (ep11), Pilot (ep16), Security Chief (ep3) *Kimmy Robertson as Margo (ep11) *Kurtwood Smith as Agent Bennett (ep51) *Larry Cedar as Manor Cop (ep12), Pilot (ep30) *Larry Drake as Jackson Chappell (ep9) *Laura San Giacomo as Freon (ep6) *Lauren Tom as Agent Lee (ep51), Green Lantern *Lauri Johnson as Nurse (ep7) *Linda Hamilton as Dr. Stephanie Lake (ep5) *Lindsay Sloane as Jackie (ep15) *Lisa Long as Karen Foley (ep30) *Lonnie Leavitt-Barker as Newscaster (ep17) *Malachi Throne as Fingers (ep45) *Mara Wilson as Tamara (ep23) *Marc Worden as Jody (ep9), Joker on Monorail (ep1), Scab (ep16) *Marcelo Tubert as Ortiz (ep31) *Mari Devon as Miss Winston (ep3) *Mark Hamill as Carter (ep44) *Mark Jonathan Davis as Newscaster (ep15), Vid -News Anchor (ep37), Virtual Anchor *Mark Rolston as Carl (ep32) *Mark Slaughter as Pie Joker (ep19) *Matt Landers as Louie (ep26) *Max Brooks as Drew (ep37), Howard *Melissa Disney as Blade, Curaré *Michael Ansara as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (ep5) *Michael Ensign as Butler (ep32) *Michael Gross as Warren McGinnis (ep1) *Michael McKean as Ian Peek (ep31) *Michael Rosenbaum as Agent West (ep51), Carl (ep44), Carter Wilson/Terminal (ep18), Ollie, Wendell (ep21) *Michael Tucker as Watkins (ep18) *Miguel Sandoval as Bennie (ep20), Dr. Blades (ep41), Mendez (ep13) *Miriam Flynn as T.V. Newscaster (ep11) *Mitch Pileggi as Dr. Stanton (ep37) *Nicholas Guest as Jack (ep40) *Olivia d'Abo as Ten/Melanie *Olivia Hussey as Talia Al Ghul (ep44) *Omar Gooding as Jared Tate, Trey (ep18) *Parker Stevenson as Paxton Powers (ep40) *Pat Musick as Busybody (ep52) *Patton Oswalt as Eldon Michaels (ep36) *Paul Winfield as Sam Young *Pauley Perrette as Cop (ep4) *Peter Jason as Coach Greagar (ep9) *Peter Mark Richman as Winchell (ep42) *Peter Onorati as Ozzie (ep39), Warhawk *Phil Hayes as Guard (ep2) *Rachel Leigh Cook as Chelsea Cunningham (eps29-34) *Rebecca Gilchrist as Joyce (ep23), Receptionist (ep37) *Reiner Schoene as James Van Dyle (ep45) *Richard Sanders as Mr. Deakins (ep10) *Rider Strong as Bobby (ep17) *Rino Romano as Kidnapper (ep1) *Robert Davi as Magma (ep6) *Robert David Hall as Fulton (ep45) *Robert Patrick as Richard Armacost (ep43) *Rodger Bumpass as Cop (ep48) *Ruth Zalduondo as Ms. Pinto (ep32) *Ryan O'Donohue as Matt McGinnis *Sam McMurray as Burn (ep19), Chelsea's Dad, Harry Tully (ep1) *Sandra Horse as Teacher (ep23) *Sarah Douglas as Queen (eps20-40) *Scott Cleverdon as Jack (ep8) *Scott McAfee as Willie Watt *Scott Valentine as Coe (ep16) *Sean Donnellan as Sports Announcer (ep34), Virtual Anchor *Sean Marquette as Miguel Diaz (ep52) *Seth Green as Nelson Nash *Shannon Kenny as Inque *Sherman Howard as Derek Powers/Blight *Shiri Appleby as Cynthia (ep26) *Shuko Akune as Reporter (ep25) *Stacey Keach as Vance (ep17) *Stephen Baldwin as Charlie Bigelow (ep43) *Stephen Collins as Tony Maychek/Earthmover (ep15) *Steve Bernstein as Singer (ep44) *Stockard Channing as Commissioner Barbara Gordon *Stuart Pankin as Key Negotiator (ep5) *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Dispatch Operator (ep51), Makeba (ep41), Old Woman (ep25) *Takayo Fisher as Kairi Tanaga *Taran Noah Smith as Patrick (ep22) *Tasia Valenza as Female Cop (ep39), Servant Girl#1 (ep50) *Telma Hopkins as Max's Mom (ep21) *Teri Garr as Mary McGinnis *Theresa Saldana as Mother (ep52) *Tia Texada as Trina (ep37) *Tim Curry as Mutro Botho (ep28) *Tim Dang as King Cobra (ep14), The Driver (ep46) *Townsend Coleman as Falseface (ep34), Lieutenant (ep17) *Tress MacNeille as Miss Winston (eps5-13) *Tristan Rogers as Simon Harper (ep36) *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Lorraine Tate *Victor Gardell as Guard *Victor Raider-Wexler as Guard (ep11), Muscles (ep41) *Victor Rivers as Assassin Leader (ep28), Guard (ep52), Invulnerable Man (ep23), Master Assassin (ep12) *Wayne Brady as Micron *Wendie Malick as Dr. Price (ep16) *William H. Macy as Aaron Herbst (ep11), Karros (ep43) *Xander Berkeley as Dr. Childes *Yvette Lowenthal as Chelsea Cunningham Category:Cartoons Category:1999 Cartoons